


Kisses and Lies

by chanyeolnose



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: EXOVelvet, Fluff, Gen, Pining, exorv, fuck buddies, sexxyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolnose/pseuds/chanyeolnose
Summary: Yeri was not the type who will get attached. She knew how to separate her feelings from her pussy. But she can't help but wonder what it will feel like if she kissed Chanyeol.
Relationships: Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 26





	Kisses and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this. Expect grammatical errors. Writing this is therapy.

“You know what’s your problem?”

Yeri raised an eyebrow. Whenever she hears any type of criticism her eyebrow will automatically raise. It’s probably because she’s an only child who didn’t hear any type of criticism when she was younger. Or probably it’s just a defense mechanism that her body adapted to as she grew up. Either way, her eyebrow automatically raised when she heard Wendy say, “You know what’s your problem?”

“What?” she asked, puffing her cigarette, ready to fight Wendy if her friend says anything remotely bad about her.

“You like cool men,” Wendy snickered. “You don’t like those nerdy types. You like those rugged bad boys.”

“I like nerdy men,” Yeri said. “I dated some nerds before, right?”

Wendy laughed. They’re outside a Starbucks smoking their cigarettes passing time, waiting for the EDSA traffic to whine down so that they can go home without getting stuck on the shittiest highway on the planet.

“I think it’s time that you admit that you like nice men in theory. But in reality, they bore you,” Wendy smiled at her. “And now you’re stuck in this endless cycle of dating douchebags.”

“Chanyeol is not a douchebag,” Yeri laughed. “And we’re not dating.”

“You’re proving my point.”

“I can date nice men,” Yeri’s cigarette was almost done. A loud honk can be heard from the nearby highway. 

“Maybe. But you won’t fall for them.”

She glared at Wendy, “Why? Do you think I’m falling for Chanyeol?”

Wendy laughed at her, “You always talk about him. You always find a way to insert him in any conversation.”

“I don't check,” Yeri lied.

“Whatever,” Wendy threw the last stub of her cigarette into the trash can. “All I’m saying is that you better be careful.”

Yeri sighed. Why do people assume that she’s falling in love with her fuck buddy? She thought of this as she took a Grab to her home, as she did her nighttime skincare routine, as she stared at her bedroom ceiling. Why do they assume that she’s falling?

When in fact she’s not. It’s just that Chanyeol amused her. He’s charming. That’s just that. 

\------

She met Chanyeol at a bar. He was a big man, all arms, huge nose, big eyes. She was small, bored, and horny. They looked four times at each other across the bar before Yeri drowned her tequila and walked towards him. In fifteen minutes they were making out in his car, his hand fingering her as he drove. They ended up fucking that night, all touch, all need. She liked that he’s too big for her, that his whole body can cover hers, can dominate her, can consume her. She liked that he screws his face into these weird contortions whenever he’s about to orgasm. She liked that he always asked her if he can enter her, politely even though he’s already scratching her thighs.

Chanyeol was fun.

Yeri couldn’t sleep thinking about what Wendy told her. She looked at her phone and checked if Chanyeol changed anything in his Tinder account. He didn’t. 

She opened her Telegram and started texting him. “Big boy,” she would type. 

It took five minutes for him to respond, “Who’s this?”

She laughed, “You wanna fuck?”

\-------

Yeri’s friends would say that she’s greedy. A spoiled brat. She wants it all at once, fast. She wants it all for herself.

And it shows on the way she fucks. On how she insisted on riding Chanyeol, on how she insisted on letting his cock go down on her throat until she couldn’t take it anymore. Even in fucking she’s proving something.

And Chanyeol liked it. 

She was a bit wild tonight. After arriving at Chanyeol’s place, she insisted that they fuck right away. She removed her dress, she was not wearing any underwear. She started unbuckling Chanyeol’s pants right away. She knelt right in his living room.

“Hey hey,” Chanyeol was laughing. “Are you in a rush?”

“Shut up and just fuck my mouth,” she would say.

That made Chanyeol groan. He grabbed her hair and pushed her mouth towards his dick. Yeri started sucking it like a lollipop. Chanyeol pushed her head until his cock hit her throat. They both groaned at that.

They did it three times that night. She blew him. He ate her pussy. She fucked him. He fucked her. She came thrice. He came in her face. They both head to his bathroom to wash. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat.

It was fun. After fucking Chanyeol will get her Grab. He used to ask if he could drop her off at her place. She told him that he didn’t have to be a gentleman.

While she’s on her ride home, she couldn’t help but wonder if she should have let him drop her off.

\-------

After that night, Yeri was on a mission. She will replace Chanyeol within this month. She will go on dates to find her next boy toy. She updated her Tinder profile and started matching.

She matched with this guy named Baekhyun. They met at a coffee shop the next day. It was a nice date. Baekhyun loves talking and he’s the type that always has opinions. Yeri would often find it annoying but for some reason, it fits Baekhyun’s personality. “I had a great time,” Baekhyun texted her after their date. She replied to him.

The next week, they met at a popular bar in Makati. She and Baekhyun were enjoying their drinks when she noticed someone.

“Fuck,” she muttered.

Chanyeol was also at the bar with his friends. He saw Yeri with Baekhyun. He pretended that he didn’t see anything.

After drinking with Baekhyun, Yeri received a text from Chanyeol.

“Come over. I want a blowjob.”

That made her wet. 

That night, Chanyeol just used her, like a toy. Just the way that she likes it. He didn’t eat her pussy or caressed her. Tonight, Chanyeol was proving a point. And Yeri felt the urgency, the need, the message behind every thrust.

“You like that, huh you little slut,” Chanyeol asked her as he fucked her from behind.

“Y-yes.”

“You like my cock huh?”

“I do.”

“Is my cock enough for you?”

“Yes.”

“Answer.”

“Yes.”

They both came. But they didn’t talk after that. 

They didn’t talk for two weeks.

\-------

“Huh,” Wendy rolled her eyes. Yeri just told her everything. “What a fucking pussy. Acting all possessive when you’re not even his.”

“I know right,” Yeri said. 

I’m not even his.

She went on another date with Baekhyun. This time: a date at a museum. After roaming around, underneath the aging statues Baekhyun kissed her.

It was a nice kiss. But while kissing this man, Yeri couldn’t help but wonder what it will feel like to kiss Chanyeol.

And that's when she knew that she’s in trouble.

Yeri was not the type who will get attached. She knew how to separate her feelings from her pussy. But she can't help but wonder what it will feel like if she kissed Chanyeol. Is he a good kisser? Does he bite when his kiss? Are his lips soft? Is he good at spooning?  
It’s weird coz they have eaten each other’s ass but they haven’t kissed or hugged each other yet.

\--------

Chanyeol texted her that night, “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Wanna fuck?”

“I have something to tell you.”

\---------

“What do you want to tell me?” Chanyeol asked. They haven’t fuck yet. They’re in his bedroom.

Yeri smiled at him, “I think we should stop fucking.”

Chanyeol looked at his feet, “Coz of that guy?”

“Hm?” It took Yeri a second to realize. “Oh Baekhyun? Oh, that’s not it.”

“Then why are we gonna stop fucking?”

“Coz I’m wondering what it will feel to kiss you.”

Chanyeol blinked, “You want to kiss me?”

“Yes.”

“You can kiss me.”

“What?”

He laughed. Then he put his big hands on her shoulders and leaned down towards her, “I said you can kiss me.”

Yeri looked at his big eyes. She can hear Wendy saying stupid, stupid, stupid. A trap, a trap, a trap. 

In a second they were kissing.

After a minute, they stopped.

“Oh,” she said.

“Yeah,” he laughed nervously.

“Oh I see,” she laughed.

A moment passed.

“Did you feel anything?” he asked.

Her heart was dancing wildly, “No,” she lied. “How about you?”

“No.”

Her heart sank.

Yeri went home, her heart was still sinking.

She felt it. She felt everything.

She lied because there’s no point to it. There’s no direction to this. Chanyeol was just a pastime, fast food that she should stop eating for her to be healthy. She should date someone like Baekhyun.

She was lying at her bed thinking about the kiss. How it fit her lips properly. How soft his lips were. How he said no, he didn’t feel anything.

As an only child, Yeri has always been vocal about her feelings. She grabbed her phone.

“I lied. I felt something. It’s okay if you didn’t.”

He didn’t reply right away. She fell asleep.

When she woke up she received a text.

“I lied too.”


End file.
